


stop fussing; i'm braiding your hair

by jilyevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilyevans/pseuds/jilyevans
Summary: for sweeethinnyI’m really tired so this probably has errors and probably isn’t that good. butttt I tried my best and I hope you like it!!! <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 21





	stop fussing; i'm braiding your hair

**Author's Note:**

> for sweeethinny  
> I’m really tired so this probably has errors and probably isn’t that good. butttt I tried my best and I hope you like it!!! <3

Lily opened her eyes lazily, immediately greeted by the afternoon sun shining through the window. She let out a slight groan, not wishing to wake up from her nap that soon. The whole point of coming in here was to get a better sleep, not a worse one.

Ever since her and James started dating, she has been spending astronomically more time in his heads dorm than she ever did in her own.

It’s not like she really needs to spend time in her heads dorm. All it’s good for is housing her belongings. Why would she sit in there by herself when she could be in her boyfriends room? Or even better, his bed!

Speaking of his bed, she was surprised to feel the weight of another person on there with her. James wasn’t even in the room when she sauntered in there to take a nice post Ancient Ruins nap. He was at quidditch practice.

In fact, the weight of another person in the bed is what woke her up from her peaceful sleep in the first place. More specifically, the feeling of someone tugging on her hair.

“James?” she spoke out loud to, hopefully, him.

“Yes, love?”

He responded in a manner that let her know he wasn’t completely present in the conversation. He had that tone he developed whenever he was concentrating on something. Similar to when she would ask him stupid questions out of boredom while he tried to finish his homework.

Lily reached her hand back to pull her hair away from whatever James was doing, and immediately he smacked her hand away before she could even feel out her hair.

“James! What are you doing?!” she exclaimed.

She was not only fully awake now, but extremely concerned. Why did it feel like he was trying to give her a hair cut with own two hands?

“Shh. Stop fussing I’m just braiding your hair”

“You’re what?” she responded, half laughing towards the end.

“You heard me. I would be finished if you hadn’t woken up and started asking me questions.”

She reached her arm back again to attempt to get him to stop, because quite honestly, she did not feel like dealing with the tangled mess that would become of James’ braiding trial. Her hand was once again smacked away.

She turned her head back so she could look at him. Squinted eyes and furrowed brows, he actually looked as focused as she thought he sounded when he first answered her.

“James stop it!” she said to him. She had meant to sound demanding, but couldn’t hide the smile in her tone.

“You stop it! My room, my rules.” he spoke back to her.

Lily didn’t know what to say. He sounded absolutely ridiculous. And she loved him.

Sighing, she began to take a different approach, as he clearly was not letting up from his new found interest of braiding hair.

“James do you even know how to braid? And when did you even get in here?”

“No, but I figured it couldn’t be too hard. I got back about 20 minutes ago. I saw you sleeping, and your hair looked so lovely spread across the pillow. I thought it would be fun.”

Now more amused than anything, she said nothing. At this point, he was too damn sweet for her to even care about the mess he was bound to be making.

A few more minutes passed, and she felt the pressure that was on her hair for so long suddenly drop. James sighed in frustration.

“Why is this so hard!” he cried.

Lily turned back around and saw how defeated he looked.

“Do you want me to help you?” she asked, smiling at her adorable boyfriend.

He didn’t respond, but she took that as a yes. Reaching over the bed to grab her wand from the night stand, she sat up on the bed and non verbally casted a spell to unravel her hair from the, well whatever it was that James did, and slowly her hair began to braid itself into a perfect plait.

“Well if I would have known you used magic to do your hair, this would’ve been a lot easier.”

Lily laughed and turned around so she was facing him. His glasses framed his warm, hazel eyes beautifully. His hair was disheveled from flying, and his nose and lips were pink from the cold.

“You’re dumb. You’re also perfect, and I love you.” she said to him.

She leaned in to kiss him. His forehead, his nose, and then his lips. She could feel his lips smile against hers, and he wrapped one arm around her back, and played with her hair using his other hand.

Suddenly, he pulled away. A little too soon for Lily’s liking.

Before she could protest, he cupped her face with his hand, and responded to her.

“I love you too, Lil.” Smiling, he continued. “But enough of that, can you teach me the hair spell now?”

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. She leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, and then spoke back to him. “How did I get so lucky?”


End file.
